1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an adjustable hair brush.
2. Background Art
Cylindrical hair brushes are popularly used for grooming hair. Many different such hairbrushes are available having different lengths of bristle and different diameters. Each suits a different purpose. It would be desirable to have a hairbrush capable of adjustment in bristle length and diameter so that a single hairbrush could be used for a multitude of purposes.
The present invention addresses this and other problems. These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be presented in more detail in the following specification of the invention and in the associated figures.
In a first aspect of the invention an adjustable hairbrush includes an inner cylinder to which are affixed brush bristles and an outer cylinder through which the brush bristles extend. The inner and outer cylinders may be rotated about a common axis with respect to one another so as to adjust the length of the portion of the bristles protruding from the outer cylinder. A mechanism to limit rotation may be provided. In a second aspect of the invention, a pair of foundations held on a central rod disposed along an axis secure a number of connecting rods which, in turn, support portions of a cylinder oriented parallel to the axis. Bristles protrude from the cylinder portions. As the angle between the connecting rods and the central rod is adjusted, the cylinder portions move toward and away from the central rod so as to vary the diameter of the brush.